the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliphian
The Oliphians, otherwise called yuan-ti '''in the Infernal tongue or '''Oolippians in the Alpine dialect, are a reclusive race that live in the Long Heavens of Neuphany. They are direct descendants of their eponymous progenitor Gaius Olivius. Most Oliphians are also associated with the House of the Asp, with outliers being regularly hunted down and considered "bastard children" of Olivius by other Oliphians, as well as by other humanoids out of fear. This can prove to be difficult, as an Oliphian can easily disguise themselves as a human given their striking similarities. Oliphians are among the most controversial and mysterious humanoids, confining themselves to the alpine Long Heavens and avoiding most contact with natives of Neuphany. Some merchants trade with them for their fine textiles, jewelry, medicinal herbs, dairies, liqueurs, and art; however, their reclusiveness and constant movement about the treacherous mountain range make them uncooperative trade partners. The historically furtive people are most commonly associated with the Niocletians, who seek to promote Oliphian interests and chartering a new kingdom by acquiring wealth and power, usually at the expense of other humanoids. For this reason, Niocletians are usually executed when they are outed. Most Oliphians outside of the Long Heavens are assumed to be Niocletians, and as a result, the Papetral Pontifect has strict laws governing how suspected Niocletians are treated. The artistic works of Oliphians have heavily influenced the work of others, with their revolutions in creating perspective and other painting techniques have endured and flourished across the Old World. Rumors are abound that the Oliphians can, in fact, become even more serpentine and transforming into an abominable cross of man and snake, as purported by some esoteric religious works. However, much of this is mere speculation, and Oliphians offer little illumination. Game mechanics Use this as your guide to creating an Oliphian character. Note that all Oliphians in this world are made by using this same template. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2, and your Intelligence increases by 1. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet per round. Languages. You know Alpine Common and Draconic. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Serpent Affinity. You can cast animal friendship at will, but only with snakes. Magic Resistance. You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. House of origin Depending on whether or not an Oliphian is a member of the House of the Asp or not, they will speak different languages and fit into different roles in their individual societies. While the House of the Asp have relative safety in the alpine mountains of the Long Heavens, other Oliphians are forced to be either reclusive or deceptive in order to avoid being outed as a Nicoletian. House of the Asp Additional Language. You can speak Low Infernal. Legacy of the Asp. You know the poison spray cantrip. Starting at 3rd level, you can cast suggestion with this trait. Once you use this trait, you cannot do so again until a short rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this trait. Lesser Houses Additional Language. You can speak Low Abyssal. The Serpent's Burden. You know the infestation cantrip. Starting at 3rd level, you can cast alter self with this trait. Once you use this trait, you cannot do so again until a short rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this trait.Category:Races Category:Natives of the Tomyrian Islands